El pozo y el pendulo
by Seren Avro Tsukino
Summary: Verdugos impíos se amontonan en la furia de la guerra, esta sangre inocente, nada satisfecho, y se alimenta. En casa ahora, ahora roto, muerto dentro de la cueva, donde la muerte era una vida terrible y la salud son evidentes.
1. Chapter 1

**Esta historia es una adaptación de un relato de Edgar Alan Poe, espero que les guste, solo diré que al principio iba a poner algo más pero al final no me dio tiempo**

**Si incurro en alguna violación a los derechos de autor por favor háganmelo saber,**

**De antemano gracias por sus review**

* * *

><p>El pozo y el péndulo<p>

* * *

><p>Sentía náuseas, náuseas de muerte después de tan larga agonía; y, cuando por fin me desataron y me permitieron sentarme, comprendí que mis sentidos me abandonaban. La sentencia, la atroz sentencia de muerte, fue el último sonido reconocible que registraron mis oídos. Después, el murmullo de las voces de aquellos ponys pareció fundirse en un soñoliento zumbido indeterminado, que trajo a mi mente la idea de revolución, tal vez porque imaginativamente lo confundía con el ronroneo de una rueda de molino. Esto duró muy poco, pues de pronto cesé de oír. Pero al mismo tiempo pude ver... ¡aunque con qué terrible exageración! Vi los labios de los jueces togados de negro. Me parecieron blancos... más blancos que la hoja sobre la cual trazo estas palabras, y finos hasta lo grotesco; finos por la intensidad de su expresión de firmeza, de inmutable resolución, de absoluto desprecio hacia la tortura. Vi que los decretos de lo que para mí era el destino brotaban todavía de aquellos labios. Los vi torcerse mientras pronunciaban una frase letal. Los vi formar las sílabas de mi nombre, y me estremecí, porque ningún sonido llegaba hasta mí. Y en aquellos momentos de horror delirante vi también oscilar imperceptible y suavemente las negras colgaduras que ocultaban los muros de la estancia. Entonces mi visión recayó en las siete altas bujías de la mesa. Al principio me parecieron símbolos de caridad, como blancos y esbeltos ángeles que me salvarían; pero entonces, bruscamente, una espantosa náusea invadió mi espíritu y sentí que todas mis fibras se estremecían como si hubiera tocado los hilos de una batería galvánica, mientras las formas angélicas se convertían en hueros espectros de cabezas llameantes, y comprendí que ninguna ayuda me vendría de ellos. Como una profunda nota musical penetró en mi fantasía la noción de que la tumba debía ser el lugar del más dulce descanso. El pensamiento vino poco a poco y sigiloso, de modo que pasó un tiempo antes de poder apreciarlo plenamente; pero, en el momento en que mi espíritu llegaba por fin a abrigarlo, las figuras de los jueces se desvanecieron como por arte de magia, las altas bujías se hundieron en la nada, mientras sus llamas desaparecían, y me envolvió la más negra de las tinieblas. Todas mis sensaciones fueron tragadas por el torbellino de una caída en profundidad, como la del alma en el Hades. Y luego el universo no fue más que silencio, calma y noche.<p>

-twilight sparkle, por la autoridad que me confiere esté tribunal, por los delitos de conspiración sublevación, incitación a la rebelión, y apoyo a la misma, este tribunal con total facultad dada por la princesa Celestia, la sentenciamos a la pena de muerte,

-no...No… ¡espere! –dijo ella tratando de llegar a ellos pero los dos guardias a su lado la detuvieron, y colocándole los grilletes la arrastraron de vuelta a su celda

-el día y la hora le serán dados a conocer posteriormente –dijo el juez pony levantándose del pódium

Me había desmayado, pero no puedo afirmar que hubiera perdido completamente la conciencia. No trataré de definir lo que me quedaba de ella, y menos describirla; pero no la había perdido por completo. En el más profundo sopor, en el delirio, en el desmayo... ¡hasta la muerte, hasta la misma tumba!, no todo se pierde. O bien, no existe la inmortalidad para el pony. Cuando surgimos del más profundo de los sopores, rompemos la tela sutil de algún sueño. Y, sin embargo, un poco más tarde (tan frágil puede haber sido aquella tela) no nos acordamos de haber soñado. Cuando volvemos a la vida después de un desmayo, pasamos por dos momentos: primero, el del sentimiento de la existencia mental o espiritual; segundo, el de la existencia física. Es probable que si al llegar al segundo momento pudiéramos recordar las impresiones del primero, éstas contendrían multitud de recuerdos del abismo que se abre más atrás. Y ese abismo, ¿qué es? ¿Cómo, por lo menos, distinguir sus sombras de la tumba? Pero si las impresiones de lo que he llamado el primer momento no pueden ser recordadas por un acto de la voluntad, ¿no se presentan inesperadamente después de un largo intervalo, mientras nos maravillamos preguntándonos de dónde proceden? Aquel que nunca se ha desmayado, no descubrirá extraños palacios y caras fantásticamente familiares en las brasas del carbón; no contemplará, flotando en el aire, las melancólicas visiones que la mayoría no es capaz de ver; no meditará mientras respira el perfume de una nueva flor; no sentirá exaltarse su mente ante el sentido de una cadencia musical que jamás había llamado antes su atención.

-¡entra! –grito el guardia mentira arrojaba a la pobre pony violeta, al momento que toco el frio poso de roca, empezó a levantar la cabeza para ver la puerta cerrarse,

-¡por favor, no me dejen aquí!-dijo la pony arrastrándose a la puerta y gritando con todas las fuerzas que le quedaban -por favor –de pronto un sonido la hiso voltear al fondo de sus celda, frente a ella esta Discord, riéndose de ella –¡tu…aléjate! –se lanzo hacia el pero solo golpeo la pared fría y mohosa

-recuerda –le dijo es te antes de desaparecer entre las sombras –recuerda

Entre frecuentes y reflexivos esfuerzos para recordar, entre acendradas luchas para apresar algún vestigio de ese estado de aparente aniquilación en el cual se había hundido mi alma, ha habido momentos en que he vislumbrado el triunfo; breves, brevísimos períodos en que pude evocar recuerdos que, a la luz de mi lucidez posterior, sólo podían referirse a aquel momento de aparente inconsciencia. Esas sombras de recuerdo me muestran, borrosamente, altas siluetas que me alzaron y me llevaron en silencio, descendiendo... descendiendo... siempre descendiendo... hasta que un horrible mareo me oprimió a la sola idea de lo interminable de ese descenso. También evocan el vago horror que sentía mi corazón, precisamente a causa de la monstruosa calma que me invadía. Viene luego una sensación de súbita inmovilidad que invade todas las cosas, como si aquellos que me llevaban (¡atroz cortejo!) hubieran superado en su descenso los límites de lo ilimitado y descansaran de la fatiga de su tarea. Después de esto viene a la mente como un desabrimiento y humedad, y luego, todo es locura

-la locura de un recuerdo que se afana entre cosas prohibidas –dijo con toda su fuerza, para luego frenéticamente gritar -¡la locura de un recuerdo que se afana entre cosas prohibidas! –sin previo aviso cuatro guardias entraron y con la dificultad de calmar a una pony que se había vuelto loca, la encadenaron a la celda, de tan manera que permanecía de pie con la patas delanteras extendidas sobre el muro -¡me escucharon ya verán, todos lo verán, tú…! -no termino la frase ya que uno de los guardias la golpeo en el vientre, con gran fuerza que perdió la conciencia

Súbitamente, el movimiento y el sonido ganaron otra vez mi espíritu: el tumultuoso movimiento de mi corazón y, en mis oídos, el sonido de su latir. Sucedió una pausa, en la que todo era confuso. Otra vez sonido, movimiento y tacto, una sensación de hormigueo en todo mi cuerpo. Y luego la mera conciencia de existir, sin pensamiento; algo que duró largo tiempo. De pronto, bruscamente, el pensamiento, un espanto estremecedor y el esfuerzo más intenso por comprender mi verdadera situación. A esto sucedió un profundo deseo de recaer en la insensibilidad. Otra vez un violento revivir del espíritu y un esfuerzo por moverme, hasta conseguirlo. Y entonces el recuerdo vívido del proceso, los jueces, las colgaduras negras, la sentencia, la náusea, el desmayo. Y total olvido de lo que siguió, de todo lo que tiempos posteriores, y un obstinado esfuerzo, me han permitido vagamente recordar.

Hasta ese momento no había abierto los ojos. Sentí que yacía de espaldas y que no estaba atada. Alargué la pesuña, que cayó pesadamente sobre algo húmedo y duro. La dejé allí algún tiempo, mientras trataba de imaginarme dónde me hallaba y qué era de mí. Ansiaba abrir los ojos, pero no me atrevía, porque me espantaba esa primera mirada a los objetos que me rodeaban. No es que temiera contemplar cosas horribles, pero me horrorizaba la posibilidad de que no hubiese nada que ver. Por fin, lleno de atroz angustia mi corazón, abrí de golpe los ojos, y mis peores suposiciones se confirmaron. Me rodeaba las tiniebla de una noche eterna. Luché por respirar; lo intenso de aquella oscuridad parecía oprimirme y sofocarme. La atmósfera era de una intolerable pesadez. Me quedé inmóvil, esforzándome por razonar. Evoqué el proceso de la inquisición, buscando deducir mi verdadera situación a partir de ese punto. La sentencia había sido pronunciada; tenía la impresión de que desde entonces había transcurrido largo tiempo. Pero ni siquiera por un momento me consideré verdaderamente muerta. Semejante suposición, no obstante lo que leemos en los relatos ficticios, es por completo incompatible con la verdadera existencia. Pero, ¿dónde y en qué situación me encontraba? Sabía que, por lo regular, los condenados morían en un auto de fe, y uno de éstos acababa de realizarse la misma noche de mi proceso. ¿Me habrían devuelto a mi calabozo a la espera del próximo sacrificio, que no se cumpliría hasta varios meses más tarde? Al punto vi que era imposible. En aquel momento había una demanda inmediata de víctimas. Y, además, mi calabozo, como todas las celdas de los condenados en Canterlot, tenía piso de piedra y la luz no había sido completamente suprimida.

Una horrible idea hizo que la sangre se agolpara a torrentes en mi corazón, y por un breve instante recaí en la insensibilidad. Cuando me repuse, temblando convulsivamente, me levanté y tendí desatinadamente los brazos en todas direcciones. No sentí nada, pero no me atrevía a dar un solo paso, por temor de que me lo impidieran las paredes de una tumba. Brotaba el sudor por todos mis poros y tenía la frente empapada de gotas heladas. Pero la agonía de la incertidumbre terminó por volverse intolerable, y cautelosamente me volví adelante, con las pesuñas tendidas, desorbitados los ojos en el deseo de captar el más débil rayo de luz. Anduve así unos cuantos pasos, pero todo seguía siendo tiniebla y vacío. Respiré con mayor libertad; por lo menos parecía evidente que mi destino no era el más espantoso de todos.

Pero entonces, mientras seguía avanzando cautelosamente, resonaron en mi recuerdo los mil vagos rumores de las cosas horribles que ocurrían en Canterlot. Cosas extrañas se contaban sobre los calabozos; cosas que yo había tomado por invenciones, pero que no por eso eran menos extrañas y demasiado horrorosas para ser repetidas, salvo en voz baja. ¿Me dejarían morir de hambre en este subterráneo mundo de tiniebla, o quizá me aguardaba un destino todavía peor? Demasiado conocía yo el carácter de mi jueza para dudar de que el resultado fuera la muerte, y una muerte mucho más amarga que la habitual. Todo lo que me preocupaba y me enloquecía era el modo y la hora de esa muerte.

Mis cascos extendidos tocaron, por fin, un obstáculo sólido. Era un muro, probablemente de piedra, sumamente liso, viscoso y frío. Me puse a seguirlo, avanzando con toda la desconfianza que antiguos relatos me habían inspirado. Pero esto no me daba oportunidad de asegurarme de las dimensiones del calabozo, ya que daría toda la vuelta y retornaría al lugar de partida sin advertirlo, hasta tal punto era uniforme y lisa la pared. Busqué, pues, el cuchillo que llevaba conmigo cuando me condujeron a las cámaras subterráneas; había desaparecido, y en lugar de mis ropas tenía puesto un sayo de burda estameña. Había pensado hundir la hoja en alguna juntura de la mampostería, a fin de identificar mi punto de partida. Pero, de todos modos, la dificultad carecía de importancia, aunque en el desorden de mi mente me pareció insuperable en el primer momento. Arranqué un pedazo del ruedo del sayo y lo puse bien extendido y en ángulo recto con respecto al muro. Luego de tentar toda la vuelta de mi celda, no dejaría de encontrar el jirón al completar el circuito. Tal es lo que, por lo menos, pensé, pues no había contado con el tamaño del calabozo y con mi debilidad. El suelo era húmedo y resbaladizo. Avancé, titubeando, un trecho, pero luego trastrabillé y caí. Mi excesiva fatiga me indujo a permanecer postrada y el sueño no tardó en dominarme.

Al despertar y extender un pata hallé junto a mí un pan y un cántaro de agua. Estaba demasiado exhausta para reflexionar acerca de esto, pero comí y bebí ávidamente. Poco después reanudé mi vuelta al calabozo y con mucho trabajo llegué, por fin, al pedazo de estameña. Hasta el momento de caer al suelo había contado 52 pasos, y al reanudar mí vuelta otros48, hasta llegar al trozo de género. Había, pues, un total de 100. Contando una yarda por cada dos pasos, calculé que el calabozo tenía un circuito de cincuenta yardas. No obstante, había encontrado numerosos ángulos de pared, de modo que no podía hacerme una idea clara de la forma de la cripta, a la que llamo así pues no podía impedirme pensar que lo era.

Poca finalidad y menos esperanza tenían estas investigaciones, pero una vaga curiosidad me impelía a continuarlas. Apartándome de la pared, resolví cruzar el calabozo por uno de sus diámetros. Avancé al principio con suma precaución, pues aunque el piso parecía de un material sólido, era peligrosamente resbaladizo a causa del limo. Cobré ánimo, sin embargo, y terminé caminando con firmeza, esforzándome por seguir una línea todo lo recta posible. Había avanzado 10 o 12 pasos en esta forma cuando el ruedo desgarrado del sayo se me enredó en las piernas. Trastabillando, caí violentamente de bruces.

En la confusión que siguió a la caída no reparé en un sorprendente detalle que, pocos segundos más tarde, y cuando aún yacía boca abajo, reclamó mi atención. Helo aquí: tenía el mentón apoyado en el piso del calabozo, pero mis labios y la parte superior de mi cara, que aparentemente debían encontrarse a un nivel inferior al de la mandíbula, no se apoyaba en nada. Al mismo tiempo me pareció que bañaba mi frente un vapor viscoso, y el olor característico de los hongos podridos penetró en mis fosas nasales. Tendí una pata y me estremecí al descubrir que me había desplomado exactamente al borde de un pozo circular, cuya profundidad me era imposible descubrir por el momento. Tanteando en la mampostería que bordeaba el pozo logré desprender un menudo fragmento y lo tiré al abismo. Durante largos segundos escuché cómo repercutía al golpear en su descenso las paredes del pozo; hubo por fin un chapoteo en el agua, al cual sucedieron sonoros ecos. En ese mismo instante oí un sonido semejante al de abrirse y cerrarse rápidamente una puerta en lo alto, mientras un débil rayo de luz cruzaba instantáneamente la tiniebla y volvía a desvanecerse con la misma precipitación.

Comprendí claramente el destino que me habían preparado y me felicité de haber escapado a tiempo gracias al oportuno accidente. Un paso más antes de mi caída y el mundo no hubiera vuelto a saber de mí. La muerte a la que acababa de escapar tenía justamente las características que yo había rechazado como fabulosas y antojadizas en los relatos que circulaban acerca de la princesa Celestia. Para las víctimas de su tiranía se reservaban dos especies de muerte: una llena de horrorosos sufrimientos físicos, y otra acompañada de sufrimientos morales todavía más atroces. Yo estaba destinada a esta última. Mis largos padecimientos me habían desequilibrado los nervios, al punto que bastaba el sonido de mi propia voz para hacerme temblar, y por eso constituía en todo sentido el sujeto ideal para la clase de torturas que me aguardaban.

Estremeciéndome de pies a cabeza, me arrastré hasta volver a tocar la pared, resuelta a perecer allí antes que arriesgarme otra vez a los horrores de los pozos, ya que mi imaginación concebía ahora más de uno, situados en distintos lugares del calabozo. De haber tenido otro estado de ánimo, tal vez me hubiera alcanzado el coraje para acabar de una vez con mis desgracias precipitándome en uno de esos abismos; pero había llegado a convertirme en la peor de las cobardes. Y tampoco podía olvidar lo que había leído sobre esos pozos, esto es, que su horrible disposición impedía que la vida se extinguiera de golpe.

La agitación de mi espíritu me mantuvo despierta durante largas horas, pero finalmente acabé por adormecerme. Cuando desperté, otra vez había a mi lado un pan y un cántaro de agua. Me consumía una sed ardiente y de un solo trago vacié el jarro. El agua debía contener alguna droga, pues apenas la hube bebido me sentí irresistiblemente adormilada. Un profundo sueño cayó sobre mí, un sueño como el de la muerte. No sé, en verdad, cuánto duró, pero cuando volví a abrir los ojos los objetos que me rodeaban eran visibles. Gracias a un resplandor sulfuroso, cuyo origen me fue imposible determinar al principio, pude contemplar la extensión y el aspecto de mi cárcel.

Mucho me había equivocado sobre su tamaño. El circuito completo de los muros no pasaba de unas 25 yardas. Durante unos minutos, esto me llenó de una vana preocupación. Vana, sí, pues nada podía tener menos importancia, en las terribles circunstancias que me rodeaban, que las simples dimensiones del calabozo. Pero mi espíritu se interesaba extrañamente en nimiedades y me esforcé por descubrir el error que había podido cometer en mis medidas. Por fin se me reveló la verdad. En la primera tentativa de exploración había contado 52 pasos hasta el momento en que caí al suelo. Sin duda, en ese instante me encontraba a uno o dos pasos del jirón de estameña, es decir, que había cumplido casi completamente la vuelta del calabozo. Al despertar de mi sueño debí emprender el camino en dirección contraria, es decir, volviendo sobre mis pasos, y así fue cómo supuse que el circuito medía el doble de su verdadero tamaño. La confusión de mi mente me impidió reparar entonces que había empezado mi vuelta teniendo la pared a la izquierda y que la terminé teniéndola a la derecha. También me había engañado sobre la forma del calabozo. Al tantear las paredes había encontrado numerosos ángulos, deduciendo así que el lugar presentaba una gran irregularidad. ¡Tan potente es el efecto de las tinieblas sobre alguien que despierta de la letargia o del sueño! Los ángulos no eran más que unas ligeras depresiones o entradas a diferentes intervalos. Mi prisión tenía forma cuadrada. Lo que había tomado por mampostería resultaba ser hierro o algún otro metal, cuyas enormes planchas, al unirse y soldarse, ocasionaban las depresiones. La entera superficie de esta celda metálica aparecía toscamente pintarrajeada con todas las horrendas y repugnantes imágenes que la sepulcral superstición de los ponys había sido capaz de concebir. Las figuras de demonios amenazantes, de esqueletos y otras imágenes todavía más terribles recubrían y desfiguraban los muros. Reparé en que las siluetas de aquellas monstruosidades estaban bien delineadas, pero que los colores parecían borrosos y vagos, como si la humedad de la atmósfera los hubiese afectado. Noté asimismo que el suelo era de piedra. En el centro se abría el pozo circular de cuyas fauces, abiertas como si bostezara, acababa de escapar; pero no había ningún otro en el calabozo.

Vi todo esto sin mucho detalle y con gran trabajo, pues mi situación había cambiado grandemente en el curso de mi sopor. Yacía ahora de espaldas, completamente estirada, sobre una especie de bastidor de madera. Estaba firmemente amarrado por una larga banda que parecía un cíngulo. Pasaba, dando muchas vueltas, por mis miembros y mi cuerpo, dejándome solamente en libertad la cabeza y el casco derecho, que con gran trabajo podía extender hasta los alimentos, colocados en un plato de barro a mi alcance. Para mayor espanto, vi que se habían llevado el cántaro de agua. Y digo espanto porque la más intolerable sed me consumía. Por lo visto, la intención de mis torturadores era estimular esa sed, pues la comida del plato consistía en verduras sumamente condimentada.

Mirando hacia arriba observé el techo de mi prisión. Tendría unos 30 o 40 pies de alto, y su construcción se asemejaba a la de los muros. En uno de sus paneles aparecía una extraña figura que se apoderó por completo de mi atención. La pintura representaba al Tiempo tal como se lo suele figurar, salvo que, en vez de guadaña, tenía lo que me pareció la pintura de un pesado péndulo, semejante a los que vemos en los relojes antiguos. Algo, sin embargo, en la apariencia de aquella imagen me movió a observarla con más detalle. Mientras la miraba directamente de abajo hacia arriba (pues se encontraba situada exactamente sobre mí) tuve la impresión de que se movía. Un segundo después esta impresión se confirmó. La oscilación del péndulo era breve y, naturalmente, lenta. Lo observé durante un rato con más perplejidad que temor. Cansado, al fin, de contemplar su monótono movimiento, volví los ojos a los restantes objetos de la celda.

Un ligero ruido atrajo mi atención y, mirando hacia el piso, vi cruzar varias enormes ratas. Habían salido del pozo, que se hallaba al alcance de mi vista sobre la derecha. Aún entonces, mientras las miraba, siguieron saliendo en cantidades, presurosas y con ojos famélicos atraídas por el olor de la comida. Me dio mucho trabajo ahuyentarlas del plato

Habría pasado una media hora, quizá una hora entera, pues sólo tenía una noción imperfecta del tiempo, antes de volver a fijar los ojos en lo alto. Lo que entonces vi me confundió y me llenó de asombro. La carrera del péndulo había aumentado, aproximadamente, en una yarda. Como consecuencia natural, su velocidad era mucho más grande. Pero lo que me perturbó fue la idea de que el péndulo había descendido perceptiblemente. Noté ahora, y es inútil agregar con cuánto horror, que su extremidad inferior estaba constituida por una media luna de reluciente acero, cuyo largo de punta a punta alcanzaba a un pie. Aunque afilado como una navaja, el péndulo parecía macizo y pesado, y desde el filo se iba ensanchando hasta rematar en una ancha y sólida masa. Hallábase fijo a un pesado vástago de bronce y todo el mecanismo silbaba al balancearse en el aire.

Ya no me era posible dudar del destino que me había preparado el ingenio de la que envió para la tortura. Habían advertido mi descubrimiento del pozo. El pozo, sí, cuyos horrores estaban destinados a una recusante tan obstinada como yo; el pozo, símbolo típico del infierno, última herramienta de los castigos de la princesa, según los rumores que corrían. Por el más casual de los accidentes había evitado caer en el pozo y bien sabía que la sorpresa, la brusca precipitación en los tormentos, constituían una parte importante de las grotescas muertes que tenían lugar en aquellos calabozos. No habiendo caído en el pozo, el demoniaco plan de mis verdugos no contaba con precipitarme por la fuerza, y por eso, ya que no quedaba otra alternativa, me esperaba ahora un final diferente y más apacible. ¡Más apacible! Casi me sonreí en medio del espanto al pensar en semejante aplicación de la palabra.

¿De qué vale hablar de las largas, largas horas de un horror más que mortal, durante las cuales conté las zumbantes oscilaciones del péndulo? Pulgada a pulgada, con un descenso que sólo podía apreciarse después de intervalos que parecían siglos... más y más se iba aproximando. Pasaron días, puede ser que hayan pasado muchos días, antes de que oscilara tan cerca de mí que parecía abanicarme con su acre aliento. El olor del afilado acero penetraba en mis sentidos... Supliqué, fatigando al cielo con mis ruegos, para que el péndulo descendiera más velozmente. Me volví loca, me exasperé e hice todo lo posible por enderezarme y quedar en el camino de la horrible cimitarra. Y después caí en una repentina calma y me mantuve inmóvil, sonriendo a aquella brillante muerte como una potranca a un bonito juguete.

Siguió otro intervalo de total insensibilidad. Fue breve, pues al resbalar otra vez en la vida noté que no se había producido ningún descenso perceptible del péndulo. Podía, sin embargo, haber durado mucho, pues bien sabía que aquellos demonios estaban al tanto de mi desmayo y que podían haber detenido el péndulo a su gusto. Al despertarme me sentí inexpresablemente enferma y débil, como después de una prolongada inanición. Aun en la agonía de aquellas horas la naturaleza humana ansiaba alimento. Con un penoso esfuerzo alargué mi pata izquierda todo lo que me lo permitían mis ataduras y me apoderé de una pequeña cantidad que habían dejado las ratas. Cuando me llevaba una porción a los labios pasó por mi mente un pensamiento apenas esbozado de alegría... de esperanza. Pero, ¿qué tenía yo que ver con la esperanza? Era aquél, como digo, un pensamiento apenas formado; muchos así tienen el pony que no llegan a completarse jamás. Sentí que era de alegría, de esperanza; pero sentí al mismo tiempo que acababa de extinguirse en plena elaboración. Vanamente luché por alcanzarlo, por recobrarlo. El prolongado sufrimiento había aniquilado casi por completo mis facultades mentales ordinarias. No era más que una imbécil, una idiota.

La oscilación del péndulo se cumplía en ángulo recto con mi cuerpo extendido. Vi que la media luna estaba orientada de manera de cruzar la zona del corazón. Retornaría para repetir la operación... otra vez..., otra vez... A pesar de su carrera terriblemente amplia (treinta pies o más) y la sibilante violencia de su descenso, capaz de romper aquellos muros de hierro, todo lo que haría durante varios minutos sería cortarme. A esa altura de mis pensamientos debí de hacer una pausa, pues no me atrevía a prolongar mi reflexión. Me mantuve en ella, pertinazmente fija la atención, como si al hacerlo pudiera detener en ese punto el descenso de la hoja de acero. Me obligué a meditar acerca del sonido que haría la media luna cuando pasara cortando el género y la especial sensación de estremecimiento que produce en los nervios el roce de una tela. Pensé en todas estas frivolidades hasta el límite de mi resistencia.

Bajaba... seguía bajando suavemente. Sentí un frenético placer en comparar su velocidad lateral con la del descenso. A la derecha... a la izquierda... hacia los lados, con el aullido de un espíritu maldito... hacia mi corazón, con el paso sigiloso del tigre. Sucesivamente reí a carcajadas y clamé, según que una u otra idea me dominara.

Bajaba... ¡Seguro, incansable, bajaba! Ya pasaba vibrando a tres pulgadas de mi pecho. Luché con violencia, furiosamente, para soltar mi brazo izquierdo, que sólo estaba libre a partir del codo. Me era posible llevar la mano desde el plato, puesto a mi lado, hasta la boca, pero no más allá. De haber roto las ataduras arriba del codo, hubiera tratado de detener el péndulo. ¡Pero lo mismo hubiera sido pretender atajar un alud!

Bajaba... ¡Sin cesar, inevitablemente, bajaba! Luché, jadeando, a cada oscilación. Me encogía convulsivamente a cada paso del péndulo. Mis ojos seguían su carrera hacia arriba o abajo, con la ansiedad de la más inexpresable desesperación; mis párpados se cerraban espasmódicamente a cada descenso, aunque la muerte hubiera sido para mí un alivio, ¡ah, inefable! Pero cada uno de mis nervios se estremecía, sin embargo, al pensar que el más pequeño deslizamiento del mecanismo precipitaría aquel reluciente, afilado eje contra mi pecho. Era la esperanza la que hacía estremecer mis nervios y contraer mi cuerpo. Era la esperanza, esa esperanza que triunfa aún en el suplicio, que susurra al oído de los condenados a muerte hasta en los calabozos de la Inquisición.

Vi que después de 10 o 12 oscilaciones el acero se pondría en contacto con mi ropa, y en el mismo momento en que hice esa observación invadió mi espíritu toda la penetrante calma concentrada de la desesperación. Por primera vez en muchas horas, quizá días, me puse a pensar. Acudió a mi mente la noción de que la banda o cíngulo que me ataba era de una sola pieza. Mis ligaduras no estaban constituidas por cuerdas separadas. El primer roce de la afiladísima media luna sobre cualquier porción de la banda bastaría para soltarla, y con ayuda de mi pesuña izquierda podría desatarme del todo. Pero, ¡cuán terrible, en ese caso, la proximidad del acero! ¡Cuán letal el resultado de la más leve lucha! Y luego, ¿era verosímil que los esbirros del torturador no hubieran previsto y prevenido esa posibilidad? ¿Cabía pensar que la atadura cruzara mi pecho en el justo lugar por donde pasaría el péndulo? Temeroso de descubrir que mi débil y, al parecer, postrera esperanza se frustraba, levanté la cabeza lo bastante para distinguir con claridad mi pecho. El cíngulo envolvía mis miembros y mi cuerpo en todas direcciones, salvo en el lugar por donde pasaría el péndulo.

Apenas había dejado caer hacia atrás la cabeza cuando relampagueó en mi mente algo que sólo puedo describir como la informe mitad de aquella idea de liberación a que he aludido previamente y de la cual sólo una parte flotaba inciertamente en mi mente cuando llevé la comida a mis ardientes labios. Mas ahora el pensamiento completo estaba presente, débil, apenas sensato, apenas definido... pero entero. Inmediatamente, con la nerviosa energía de la desesperación, procedí a ejecutarlo.

Durante horas y horas, cantidad de ratas habían pululado en la vecindad inmediata del armazón de madera sobre el cual me hallaba. Aquellas ratas eran salvajes, audaces, famélicas; sus rojas pupilas me miraban centelleantes, como si esperaran verme inmóvil para convertirme en su presa. « ¿A qué alimento -pensé- las han acostumbrado en el pozo?» A pesar de todos mis esfuerzos por impedirlo, ya habían devorado el contenido del plato, salvo unas pocas sobras. Mi pesuña se había agitado como un abanico sobre el plato; pero, a la larga, la regularidad del movimiento le hizo perder su efecto. En su voracidad, las odiosas bestias me clavaban sus afiladas garras en los dedos. Tomando los fragmentos de la aceitosa y especiada carne que quedaba en el plato, froté con ellos mis ataduras allí donde era posible alcanzarlas, y después, apartando mi pesuña del suelo, permanecí completamente inmóvil, conteniendo el aliento.

Los hambrientos animales se sintieron primeramente aterrados y sorprendidos por el cambio... la cesación de movimiento. Retrocedieron llenos de alarma, y muchos se refugiaron en el pozo. Pero esto no duró más que un momento. No en vano había yo contado con su voracidad. Al observar que seguía sin moverme, una o dos de las más atrevidas saltaron al bastidor de madera y olfatearon el cíngulo. Esto fue como la señal para que todas avanzaran. Salían del pozo, corriendo en renovados contingentes. Se colgaron de la madera, corriendo por ella y saltaron a centenares sobre mi cuerpo. El acompasado movimiento del péndulo no las molestaba para nada. Evitando sus golpes, se precipitaban sobre las untadas ligaduras. Se apretaban, pululaban sobre mí en cantidades cada vez más grandes. Se retorcían cerca de mi garganta; sus fríos hocicos buscaban mis labios. Yo me sentía ahogar bajo su creciente peso; un asco para el cual no existe nombre en este mundo llenaba mi pecho y helaba con su espesa viscosidad mi corazón. Un minuto más, sin embargo, y la lucha terminaría. Con toda claridad percibí que las ataduras se aflojaban. Me di cuenta de que debían de estar rotas en más de una parte. Pero, con una resolución que excedía lo racional, me mantuve inmóvil.

No había errado en mis cálculos ni sufrido tanto en vano. Por fin, sentí que estaba libre. El cíngulo colgaba en tiras a los lados de mi cuerpo. Pero ya el paso del péndulo alcanzaba mi pecho. Había dividido la estameña de mi sayo y cortaba ahora la tela de la camisa. Dos veces más pasó sobre mí, y un agudísimo dolor recorrió mis nervios. Pero el momento de escapar había llegado. Apenas agité la mano, mis libertadoras huyeron en tumulto. Con un movimiento regular, cauteloso, y encogiéndome todo lo posible, me deslicé, lentamente, fuera de mis ligaduras, más allá del alcance de la cimitarra. Por el momento, al menos, estaba libre.

Libre... ¡y en las garras de Celestia! Apenas me había apartado de aquel lecho de horror para ponerme de pie en el piso de piedra, cuando cesó el movimiento de la diabólica máquina, y la vi subir, movida por una fuerza invisible, hasta desaparecer más allá del techo. Aquello fue una lección que debí tomar desesperadamente a pecho. Indudablemente espiaban cada uno de mis movimientos. ¡Libre! Apenas si había escapado de la muerte bajo la forma de una tortura, para ser entregada a otra que sería peor aún que la misma muerte. Pensando en eso, paseé nerviosamente los ojos por las barreras de hierro que me encerraban. Algo insólito, un cambio que, al principio, no me fue posible apreciar claramente, se había producido en el calabozo. Durante largos minutos, sumido en una temblorosa y vaga abstracción me perdí en vanas y deshilvanadas conjeturas. En estos momentos pude advertir por primera vez el origen de la sulfurosa luz que iluminaba la celda. Procedía de una fisura de media pulgada de ancho, que rodeaba por completo el calabozo al pie de las paredes, las cuales parecían, y en realidad estaban completamente separadas del piso. A pesar de todos mis esfuerzos, me fue imposible ver nada a través de la abertura.

Al ponerme otra vez de pie comprendí de pronto el misterio del cambio que había advertido en la celda. Ya he dicho que, si bien las siluetas de las imágenes pintadas en los muros eran suficientemente claras, los colores parecían borrosos e indefinidos. Pero ahora esos colores habían tomado un brillo intenso y sorprendente, que crecía más y más y daba a aquellas espectrales y diabólicas imágenes un aspecto que hubiera quebrantado nervios más resistentes que los míos. Ojos demoniacos, de una salvaje y aterradora vida, me contemplaban fijamente desde mil direcciones, donde ninguno había sido antes visible, y brillaban con el cárdeno resplandor de un fuego que mi imaginación no alcanzaba a concebir como irreal.

¡Irreal...! Al respirar llegó a mis narices el olor característico del vapor que surgía del hierro recalentado... Aquel olor sofocante invadía más y más la celda... Los sangrientos horrores representados en las paredes empezaron a ponerse rojos... Yo jadeaba, tratando de respirar. Ya no me cabía duda sobre la intención de mis torturadores. ¡Ah, los más implacables, los más demoniacos entre los ponys! Corrí hacia el centro de la celda, alejándome del metal ardiente. Al encarar en mi pensamiento la horrible destrucción que me aguardaba, la idea de la frescura del pozo invadió mi alma como un bálsamo. Corrí hasta su borde mortal. Esforzándome, miré hacia abajo. El resplandor del ardiente techo iluminaba sus más recónditos huecos. Y, sin embargo, durante un horrible instante, mi espíritu se negó a comprender el sentido de lo que veía. Pero, al fin, ese sentido se abrió paso, avanzó poco a poco hasta mi alma, hasta arder y consumirse en mi estremecida razón. ¡Oh, poder expresarlo! ¡Oh espanto! ¡Todo... todo menos eso! Con un alarido, salté hacia atrás y hundí mi cara en las pesuñas, sollozando amargamente.

El calor crecía rápidamente, y una vez más miré a lo alto, temblando como en un ataque de calentura. Un segundo cambio acababa de producirse en la celda..., y esta vez el cambio tenía que ver con la forma. Al igual que antes, fue inútil que me esforzara por apreciar o entender inmediatamente lo que estaba ocurriendo. Pero mis dudas no duraron mucho. La venganza de la princesa Celestia se aceleraba después de mi doble escapatoria, y ya no habría más pérdida de tiempo por parte del Rey de los Espantos. Hasta entonces mi celda había sido cuadrada. De pronto vi que dos de sus ángulos de hierro se habían vuelto agudos, y los otros dos, por consiguiente, obtusos. La horrible diferencia se acentuaba rápidamente, con un resonar profundo y quejumbroso. En un instante el calabozo cambió su forma por la de un rombo. Pero el cambio no se detuvo allí, y yo no esperaba ni deseaba que se detuviera. Podría haber pegado mi pecho a las rojas paredes, como si fueran vestiduras de eterna paz. « ¡La muerte!» -clamé-. « ¡Cualquier muerte, menos la del pozo!» ¡Insensato! ¿Acaso no era evidente que aquellos hierros al rojo tenían por objeto precipitarme en el pozo? ¿Podría acaso resistir su fuego? Y si lo resistiera, ¿cómo oponerme a su presión? El rombo se iba achatando más y más, con una rapidez que no me dejaba tiempo para mirar. Su centro y, por tanto, su diámetro mayor llegaban ya sobre el abierto abismo. Me eché hacia atrás, pero las movientes paredes me obligaban irresistiblemente a avanzar. Por fin no hubo ya en el piso del calabozo ni una pulgada de asidero para mi chamuscado y convulso cuerpo. Cesé de luchar, pero la agonía de mi alma se expresó en un agudo, prolongado alarido final de desesperación. Sentí que me tambaleaba al borde del pozo... Desvié la mirada...

¡Y oí un discordante clamoreo de voces humanas! ¡Resonó poderoso un toque de trompetas! ¡Escuché un áspero chirriar semejante al de mil truenos! ¡Las terribles paredes retrocedieron! Una pesuña tendida sujetó mi pata en el instante en que, desmayada, me precipitaba al abismo. Era la de Rainbow Dash. El ejército constitucional acababa de entrar en Canterlot. La Princesa Celestia estaba en poder de sus enemigos.

FIN

**La siguiente hoja es una canción que se relaciona con la historia, de un grupo llamado Opera Magna, y que por ella me inspire en hacer esto**


	2. Chapter 2

**El pozo y le péndulo, canción de Opera Magna**

* * *

><p>Desperté atrapado en el interior de un mundo de noche<p>

Sin fin.

Oigo el rumor que conjura mi perdición y un sólo

Lamento: mi propia voz.

Cuando todo llegue a su fin y el frío congele el corazón.

Ahora sólo he de intentar distinguir el bien del mal.

Negros son el pozo y la luz.

¿A qué temes tú?

Caminé. Puse un pie en el infierno antes de encontrar

Un abismo

De eterna agonía.

Sé que aquí mi destino tal vez sea morir.

Cerca del final las fuerzas se van.

Cuando todo llegue a su fin

Y el viento me vuelva a recordar

Que ahora sólo he de intentar

Distinguir el bien del mal

Y escapar de esta prisión de oscuridad.

El dolor aprieta fuerte el corazón.

Vuelvo a pensar si vale la pena luchar.

Podrás sentir la muerte cerca de ti,

En tu prisión de rabia y dolor.

Cuando todo llegue a su fin

Y mi alma respire al comprender

Que ahora sólo he de intentar distinguir el bien del mal

Y escapar por siempre jamás

Dejando atrás esta oscuridad.

Negros son el pozo y la luz.

¿A qué temes tú?


End file.
